The present invention relates to electricity generation in turbomachines, in particular dual-flow turbomachines, such as airplane jet engines.
The electrical power supply for airplanes is generally provided by electromechanical generators incorporated in the jet engines of these airplanes and driven by power taken from high-pressure compressors of the jet engines.
Since the mechanical power tapped in this way is not used for propulsion, this type of electrical generator substantially lowers the efficiency of the jet engines.